Why Do We Fall
by Justin08180
Summary: Pinstripe and the N team have acquired an ultimate power that will grant them invincibility. Blood will be shed as their plan to kill every mutant in the world falls into place. Heroes will fall, but can one rise against evil and stop a war that has already begun?
1. Chapter 1

September, 9th, 2014, another day where everyone was happy in wumpa city and everything seemed peaceful for once. It had been three years since Cortex's last scheme failed and a certain hero was quite thankful for that. Today was a certain bandicoot's birthday. The bandicoot was known as Crash. He was the savior of the island, a person everyone looked up to. Today Crash was turning seventeen and he felt as if it were another day going by. It was 10 a.m and he could smell the sweet smell of wumpa pancakes cooking downstairs. Crash smiled to himself as he put on a pair of blue jeans, socks, and his red hightop sneakers. He opened the door to be greeted by his younger bandicootess sister, Coco.

"Morning big brother, happy birthday!" she exclaimed

"Thank you, were you cooking pancakes?"

"Yeah well I guess i can't really keep a suprise from you can I?"

Crash just smiled back at his sister and followed her down to the kitchen where a huge stack of pancakes with a candle on the top awaited him. Crash felt himself drooling at the sight of the breakfast.

"That for me?" he asked

"Yeah, obviously, who else would I make that for silly?"

"Well thankyou" he said in between scarfing down his food. For once Crash felt relaxed in life, like ther wasn't a care in the world, but Crash was sadly mistaken. Deep within space a new evil was brewing, in a metallic spacestation shaped as Neo Cortex's head a new plan was forming between the scientist and the filthy rat known as Pinstripe.

"Listen Cortex, I think it's timw you hang up you're coat and let someone else take your spot as leader, you've failed too many times and we are all fed up with it, especially Uka Uka." Pinstripe said

"But all I need is a little more time, that infernal bandicoot keeps getting in the way. All I need is a-."

"Shut the hell up!" Pinstripe yelled cutting Cortex's sentence off. "It's over for you now, the rest of the team has voted that we no longer want you, besides, I have devised an ultimate plan, not just to rid of Crash Bandicoot, but all the worthless mutants who have gotten in the way! Tons of innocent lives will be lost because of this."

"I understand I am no longer apart of the team, but may I hear this plan of yours maybe I can help."

"Fine, but under one condition, you do not take any action in this scheme,okay?"

"Yes Pinstripe."

"Very good, so, and I have built a machine that requires a certain power from a certain being that will give us invincibility and certain strength that is unvareable for anyone to comprehend, one I aquire this power, I and the rest of the team will be unstoppable, we will be able to level a whole city within an hour. The only flaw in the plan is that we are unsure where we can get this power source, we can't take power from crytals and we sure as hell can't get the power from the bandicoots, so, do you have any ideas?"

"Actualky I do, in 2004 Crash and I had traveled to the tenth dimension, and we encountered a remarkable creature that had such unbelievable power, if we can catch this creature, we are set, I must tell you though, this is Crash's opposite, it's a twin of his except it's evil."

"Very well then, tomorrow you will be sent to the tenth dimeznion and capture this so called, Evil Crash, and then our war on the world will commense, good luck Cortex, do not fail us this time!"

"I won't, I promise." but Cortez was just scared shitless. "How am I going to do this he thought."

**Well that's all folks for the first chapter, I hope you liked it so far because the next chapter is huge. Stay tuned till' next time. Justin08180 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

10 hours later

Pinstripe led Cortex to a dark room with a huge machine standing in the middle of the room. This was where he would be sent to the tenth dimension. Pinstripe continued to walk until he reached a small chair with an arm and leg strap on each side.

"Sit."Pinstripe ordered. Cortex quickly lay himself down as Pinstripe strapped him in the chair. The rat then continued to walk up to the machine and press a few buttons to enter Cortex's destination.

"Ready?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Born ready." Cortex replied. "But, I have to ask, didn't you say, you sisn't want me in any part of your plan?"

"Well, i've decided to change my mind, you see, you are the one who seems to know more of this evil Crash than the rest of us, so I thought you would be perfect for the job."

"Okay, so lets get this show on the road." Pinstripe turned the machine on to maximum power. It started ro roar with sound and rattle with such energy that the room felt as if it were going to collapse. The machine continued to scan Cortex as it sent him off to the new world. Cortex felt himself being whisked away from the old room and being pulled into another place. After what seemed like hours, he finally reached his destination. Cortex looked up at the lilac purple sky and then the blood red sea, after all these years, he was back in hell. He got up from his sitting position and got on with his mission.

_I think the best way to find Nega, is if I go through the woods. _ He thought to himself. Cortex made his way to dark forest up ahead. Cortex figured id the twnth dimension was pretty much a replica of the islands, then he would be able to find Nega where Crash's house was. He continued through the forest with his ray gun chenched tight in his rifht hand. He was ready for any danger that came at him, even Nega. After a few more miles, the forest finally reached it's end and a house appeared in front of Cortex. He was right, the house was exactly the same as the bandicoot's home, except the only difference was that the mailbox read Evil Crash, instead of the bandicoots. Cautiously, he walked up to the door of the house, just to meet up with the devil himself. There on the porch sat a crimson bandicoot wearing purple shorts and black sneakers that were destroyed. The bandicoot was puffing on a cigar and just managed to grin when he noticed Cortex.

"Well look who it is." Nega said standing up now. "I peesonally didn't rhink i'd ever see you again, after you and Crash had left this world, I took the liberty of eating your pets Voctor and Moritz, and might I add, they were delicious."he said with a wide grin. Cortex backed away slowly hearing that his pets were officially dead. "So whats brings you to my doorstep?"

"Well, I um need your help." Cortex said calmly. He was holding his ray gun behind him as he talked, but while he talked he set the gun to bandicoot level so it would paralyze any bandicoot when he fired it at one.

"So, you need my help, with what of course?"

"Well my machine went a bit haywire and sent me here, I was wondering if you could use your strength to help me, my machine is just off the coast."

"Alright rhen, i'll help you only this one time, but then you must never return, understand?" Cortex replied by started to walk to the coast just as Cortex said. Nega's back was faced towards Cortex, giving him the perfext oppurtunity ti capture Nega. Cortex pulled the gun from behind and shot Nega right in the neck, knocking him to the ground instantly."What,was,that,for?" Nega asked struggling to breathe or move.

"Oh, it's just part of the plan." Cortex said laughing. "I've got him pinstripe." he said into a walkie talkie. Cortex grabbed onto Nega as they werw pulled back home. They both landed back in the main room where they were greeted by Pinstripe.

"Excellent work!"

"Thankyou pinstripe, for once I have succeeded."

"Yes and I am proud, now I want you to strap nega against the machine that and I have built then strap me in and my plan will fall into place. Cortex did as he was commanded. "Turn it on now." Theachine started to crank as the power was being taken from Nega and placed into pinstripe. All pinstripe could do was laugh as he got more poweful by the second and Nega was growing weaker. After the process was complete, Pinstripe ripped off his straps and glided towards Cortex. "Lets go send our frends a visit." he said grinning.

Back at the bandicoots everything was happy. They were celebrating Crash's birthday in the back yard. Everybody sang happy birthday as Crash blew out his candles. "Whatcha wish for Crash?" Coco asked.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't come true now would it. Crash cut himself a slice of cake and sat down at a table with Coco, Crunch, Pasasdena, Aku Aku, Polar, and Pura. He smiled as he ate his cake and talked among his friends.

"So, how does it feel to be seventeen Crash?" Pasadena asked softly.

"Well you know, just, holy shit!" Crash cried out as three forwbolts came crashing into his home. People started to scream and panic as they left Crash's ho.e immediatly. Everyone except the group at their table. "What the hell?" Crash exclaimed as he Pinstripe float towards them.

"Why hello Crash, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything immportant."

"Go to hell Pinstripe." Crash said coldly.

"We that wasn't very nice." Pinstripe said smirking. He started to draw a sword from his back. Maybe you'll be nicer after raised his sword and stabbed it straight through Coco's stomach. Blood started to trickle down her waist as she fell from her seat. Crash was morified as tears started to fall from his face.

"Nooooooo!"Crash screamed getting up from his seat. He was going to kill pinstripe if it was the last thing he could do.

**Wow, how evil has pinstripe become? I'm sorry for what I did with Coco, but don't worry things will get better, or will they?**


	3. Chapter 3

Crash watched as his sister fell from her seat dying. He was furious that someone could do something so evil. He got up from his seat quickly and lunged towards pinstripe. Pinstripe dodged out of the way by floating upwards.

"What the?" Crash said quite confused. He didn't remember Pinstripe being able to fly.

"Suprised, aren't you Crash, well prepare to be even more amazed." Pinstripe cracked his knuckles and Crash watched mesmerized as bolts of electricity shot from his hands. Crash was hit directly in the chest, but was not done fighting yet. He got up immediately and again ran towards Pinstripe. He lifted his arm, clenched his fist and was ready to make impact for Pinstripe's teeth. He launched his fist, but again was Suprised that it was caught by Pinstripe.

"Oh, this is just too easy." Pinstripe said as he threw Crash into the wall of his home. He groaned with pain as blood started to trickle down his arm. He got back into fighting stance once more and launched himself into the air. Crash was a great jumper so it would be very easy to reach pinstripe at the height he was at. Crash was now faced towards pinstripe, being that Crash had seconds in the air, he used his time wisely by kicking him in the face and stomach, this soon knocked Pinstripe from the sky.

"You can't beat me, I'm immortal!" He said furious. Pinstripe then pulled a M1911 pistol from bis pocket, he was going to kill Crash, this was his mission. Pinstripe fired three rounds at Crash hoping to make impact with his head. Crash managed to dodge two of the bullets, but was struck in the leg by the third.

"Aww shot." He said grimacing with pain. He extended his claws from his hand, then he proceeded to lodge the bullet from his skin. He was successful in getting it out, but now his leg was severely injured. He had to find cover now.

"Guys, get the hell out of here now! I got this." Crash exclaimed to his friends, he was not have anybody else die today. He manage to slide behind a boulder, this would buy him time to form a descent plan. Pinstripe ready knew where Crash was, without knowing it Crash was off his feet and in the air again. Pinstripe held Crash by his throat and flew high in the clouds.

"Crash my boy, how does it feel to be beaten?"

"I'm. Not. Finished. Yet." Crash replied struggling to breathe.

"Very well then." Pinstripe said as he dropped Crash from the sky.

Crash started to fall from the sky at such a speed there was no stopping his impact with the Earth beneath him. He landed on the ground with a huge force. He was quite injured from the fall, there was no getting up from this one.

"Now are you finished, Crash Bandicoot?"

"Never!"

"Wrong Crash, today is your end, I'm going to kill you right here, then I shall proceed to take the world, and now no one can stop me, the end has begun." Pinstripe cocked his gun and pointed it towards Crash's head. "Goodbye hero." He pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced through his skull. It was over, Crash was dead.

All Pinstripe managed to do was smile, he had won. He looked over at the rest of the group. "Prepare for the end my friends, because today is our day of reckoning, good riddance." He said as he fixed his suit and walked away.

"No!" Pasadena screamed as she ran towards Crash's body. "Why did you leave so soon, I never got to tell you how I feel about you." Crunch walked over to the crying Pasadena and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but sometimes the great ones have to fall." He looked over at his sister's body as tears fell from bis face. Was life really destined to end like this?

**Rest in peace Crash and Coco. ;( goodbye people, I bid u farewell till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Crunch sat on the ground and held Crash's body in his arms as tears fell from his face. He didn't think his family would have their lives whisked away so soon. _If life just ends up like this, what's the point of living anymore?_ He thought to himself. As Crunch continued to think, Aku Aku floated towards him.

"My child, how are you feeling?" The mask asked calmly.

"I'm just so devastated, why did things just end like this? I never feared this day would come, is everything we've fought for all really been a waste?"

"Crunch, fate is what we make, we aren't the ones who choose the end, we can slow the end down, but there is no way of defeating it."

"I understand Aku, I just don't know how I'm going to cope with my family being killed and then soon come to the conclusion that we will be dead or become Pinstripe's slaves, I just want to die with them, I feel that there is no point in living anymore."

"There is always something to live for, we just need to discover them. Listen I know things will get better, just trust me, we need to stick together and fight as one, I can't lose you too or else I'll have no family at all."

"O.k Aku, thank you, I feel a bit better now." Crunch got up from sitting position and grabbed a few things that were meaningful to him from his now burning house. He came out with a shovel , cash, an m16 rifle, and some food.

"What's the shovel for?"Aku asked

"We've got to bury them right?"

"Yeah, good thinking." Aku responded

Crunch then proceeded to the burial of his siblings. Once the job was completed Cruch and his friends sat around their passed acquaintances and prayed that they would be safe in heaven. They were going to have to deal with their friends we deaths, it would not be easy, but it would be possible. The group sat there, all they wanted to do was be with Crash and Coco one last time.

* * *

"Breaking news folks! We've just been told that the mobster, Pinstripe Potoroo has murdered the famous Crash Bandicoot and his younger sister Coco. Are we safe from this new Pinstripe or all we all doomed?" Pinstripe smiled as the news broadcaster has finished his sentence, for once everything was falling into place. As Pinstripe continued to smile of his success, a familiar mask by the name of Uka Uka approached him.

"Great work Pinstripe, there are no words for how you have pleased me, we have won and now our reckoning shall begin, I have one more job for you then I will take over and take this pathetic planet for our keeping."

"What is it you'd like me to complete my master?"

"These citizens of Wimps city are not going to tread lightly from you murdering that infernal bandicoot. Things have to be changed in this world. I need to you to find this planet's leader and kill him then make yourself the leader and make the changes me need to acquire this place."

"Uka Uka, I know of this leader, they call him their president, he lives in a place called the White House which is heavily guarded which is going to be difficult to infiltrate."

"What are you saying, you're immortal now!" You can walk right in there for Christ's sake."

"Oh yeah, hehe, I didn't realize that. When shall I begin?"

"Now! I will have Nina and I drop you off to Washington and compete your mission."

"Alright then, let's get going."

**4 hours later.**

"O.k drop me down!" Pinstripe yelled. He was attached to a cord as he was dangling from a black military chopper. Pinstripe was then released as he flew towards his destination. He landed on the steps of the house with a great slam.

"Hey, you can't be here, who are you?!" A guard asked

"I'm your new leader." Pinstripe said as he fired flames from his hands through the guards chest. The guard fell on his face dead. More guards plummeted out of the house and started firing at Pinstripe. The bullets had no effect whatsoever. All the men were confused. This gave Pinstripe the time to act as he fired electricity from his hands killing all the men instantly. Pinstripe smirked as he walked into the White House and then into the main room. The president his behind his desk, pistol loaded. Pinstripe lifted the desk with one hand and then held the man by his throat.

"Please what do you want, I'll give you anything!" The president pleaded as he struggled for air.

"I want your life! But first I want you to give me the nuclear launch codes, they could co.e quite in handy."

"Over my dead body!"

"Alight if you say so." Pinstripe said with a smirk.

"No, no wait. They behind that painting in the safe. The combination is 36-5-18."

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Pinstripe fired up bis hands and blew the safe open. He grabbed the documents and put them in his suit. He then walked over to the President and held him by bis neck.

"What are you doing? I gave you what you want right?"

"Not exactly." Pinstripe said as he twisted the presidents neck killing him. He then walked over to a nearby microphone. "People of Earth, I, Pinstripe Potoroo am your new leader. Do as I say or suffer the consequences. Life is going to be much different in the next few days. Prepare for your fate my friends because the end has just begun."


	5. Chapter 5

Life as the world knew it, was coming to an end. Citizens were panic stricken. There was no longer any hope. It was a complete anarchy. Pinstripe continued to stand there as his mission was compete, there was nothing left for him to do but watch the madness take action. The world was falling apart, for once evil had won. All he could do is grin at the sight of hell breaking loose.

"We have done it." Uka Uka stated. Pinstripe pulled the walkie talkie from his waist and pressed the button to respond.

"Yes, master, we've finally done it. There is nothing left for us to do, we are to powerful."

"Indeed that is true, but, we need to take caution. We shouldn't underestimate these people. They will retaliate. We are on the brink of war now my friend."

"What shall I do now Uka Uka?"

"Power up the machine again and give the power to the rest of the N team, I don't want any of you dead. We're already too far ahead. Once all of us have acquired our new power I want every mutant and human captured. Anyone one who disobeys or true to retaliate must be killed on the spot. Now is the time we must act. This is our moment to shine."

"Yes uka. I'm ready to kick some ass."

Deep within another realm, something else seemed to be brewing. The area was empty and all around the area was the sky of space. Stars twinkled everywhere as the infinite black stretched on. The only thing there was a table with a being on top who seemed lifeless. The being played there calm with its eyes shut, it seemed as if the creature were thinking of something.

_"It's over, no, I've lost, there's no way I can save them, it's over."_ The creature thought. It finally opened its eyes seeming more confused as it did not know where it was.

"Where am I?" It spoke aloud.

The creature continued to sit there as if it waited for an answer.

"Hello? Am I dead?"

The being got up from the stainless steel table and started to search for answers of why he was here. The being seemed to have walked for miles to nowhere until it approached a place with four statues in a square formation.

"Trippy."

The being approached one of the stone statues and touched it slightly. Soon the whole room started to rumble and light emerged from all the statues eyes. Four spirit like objects emerged from the statues and stood before the creature.

"You have awoken the gods of creation, what is it you want?!"

I,uh, I'm um looking for answers to why I am here." The creature stammered.

The Orange inferno type spirit approached the creature.

"This is the one my friends the one we have waited many years to see."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You my friend are a legend, a hero, you are the famous Crash Bandicoot."

"The famous who? I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Two days ago you and your sister Coco, were killed by a powerful man by the name of pinstripe. You are now here being that you are dead. But we have a proposal to make for you."

Crash thought about what the spirit said as tears started to flood from his eyes and Don his face realising that his sister was dead."

"Do not cry my boy, things are getting better already." The water spirit said approaching Crash.

Crash turned away. "Shut the fuck up all of you! This is complete buckshot! My sister is dead and now you say things are getting better? No you are sadly wrong!" Crash exclaimed angrily.

The spirits just stood there in awe. Until a purple like spirit spoke up. "Listen Crash a long time ago we sent our brother Aku Aku to protect you. We viewed the prophecy with our own eyes and saw that you were destined to die soon. But there was a light through the tunnel of death. We were to bring you back from the dead and allow you to finish your job to save your world."

"There is no point of living anymore, I've lost everything."

"And that is where you are wrong Crash, you see, we have powers no one would ever believe. If you go back for us we will bring your family back too."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, we are the gods of creation, to help you on your mission we are going to fill your soul with ourselves to give you ultimate power then you will defeat the N team and hopefully peace will be restored."

"I'm ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Crash stood in the dimension ready for his mission. The four masks formed a circle around the bandicoot and started chanting some unknown words.

"Deshi basera! Deshi Basera! Deshi Basera!" They all chanted.

"What does that mean?" Crash asked confused.

They all said at once, "rise." "Crash, why do we fall?"

"I don't know why?"he responded to the inferno mask.

"So we can learn to pick ourselves up!"

Crash grinned as the chanting continued. He was soon hovering above the ground. The masks then formed into ghost like spirits and entered Crash's chest. He felt extremely energized once they entered his body. He started to laugh and he gained uncontrollable power. At last the ceremony was over and CRASH had now received his new powers. He now gained incredible strength, super speed, invisibility, a and the ability to fly.

"What now?" Crash asked to the masks inside him.

"We are going to teleport you back to your world where you will then complete your objective."

"Alright, let's get going." A white light began to form around the whole room. Crash was then sucked into the center of the light and transported back to Australia. Crash stood on the coast of the once beautiful island. Building had collapsed, cars were exploded, bodies were scattered. It was a complete blood bath. His anger grew as he saw his world destroyed. He walked on in hope to find some survivors. After about ten minutes, he noticed arrows pointing straight on the ground. There was also a piece of wood that had words painted on it. "Join The Mutant Resistance, those who arrive survive."

"Huh." He said to himself. "Maybe this so called resistance can give me the answers I need." Crash followed the arrows all the way to the area. The base was enormous and heavily guarded. There was a huge steel door blocking entrance to the base. Bandicoot's of all kinds were walking the perimeter of the base with assault rifles in their arms. Snipers were ready at the watch towers too. The place looked more like a prison than a base. Crash walked up to the steel door and knocked three times. No answer he knocked again to finally be greeted by a voice from an intercom.

"Name?" The voice asked.

"Huh?"

"I said, your name. What is it?"

"Oh sorry, hehe, it's Crash Bandicoot. B-a-n-"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know how to spell it, but you have no entrance here, crash bandicoot has been dead for weeks,what you have just told me is bullshit. Now you tell me the truth or I'm going to have my soldiers grind you to dust, understand?"

Yeah I understand, but I swear to you I'm telling the truth. If you don't believe me, fine, but I'll get in here if it's the last thing I do."

"Very well then, you can proceed to go in then, but before you do anything, "Crash" you must speak to the general Crunch he may want to speak to you if you are telling the truth." The door opened slowly allowing Crash to enter. The base was beautiful inside. Mutants of all kind were working, talking or just having fun. Crash continued to observe the place until three teenage female Bandicoot's walked up to him giggling.

"Hi my name is selina and these are my sisters, I just wanted to know if you wanted any help finding your way around here."

"Actually yes that would be very helpful, I need to find Crunch Bandicoot." The black haired bandicoot took crash's hand and led him towards Crunch's office.

"Hey I didn't catch your name." Selina stated.

"Oh sorry it's Crash, Crash Banicoot." She let go of his hand instantly.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, boy, um yeah I'm Crash Bandicoot."

"You freaking liar! You, I mean, he's been dead for weeks. You're a liar!" She pulled a pistol from her pocket and pointed it at his head

"Hey listen you don't have to do this, just bring me to Crunch and we can all discuss this kindly." Everyone in the base started to stare. "Just please don't kill me, you're going to regret it."

"You have one chance to prove yourself okay?"

"Yes." Selina grabbed him by his ear and dragged him to Crunch's office. The burgundy bandicoot stood before the two mutants.

"What Is the meaning of this?" He asked Selina.

"He claims to be Crash Bandicoot."

"Impossible I watched him die."

"But Crunch it is me! You've got to trust me, I was brought back here by four masks, they know Aku, come on buddy you've got to believe me. I can bring coco back!"

"You've gotten my attention, now why are you here?"

"The masks told me it was my Destiny to come back, I can kill pinstripe, but I need your help."

"And that is."

"I need you to build an army, we need to kill the whole N team before they acquire this power too, tomorrow our war begins."

Okay, I will create your army, but if you try anything, I will kill you."

"Understood, now let's go kick some arse!"


	7. Chapter 7

Crash watched as Crunch got up from his desk and continued to a vault.

"What's in there?" Crash asked

"You'll see." Crunch responded quietly. Selina and Crash stood there watching the burgundy bandicoot as he opened the vault. After about two minutes he finished entering the combo and gestured for Crash and Selina to come to him.

"Go to the end of the room down there, a huge box will be there for you to open, take what you like and report back to me."

"Yes sir!" The Bandicoot's responded. Crash led the way to room under the vault with selina following behind. The room was enormous, it was full of food, water, etc. He continued until he saw the box he was told about. It was a big Brown box that said the words on it "warning fragile."

"I wonder what's inside." He stated. Crash saw a lock on the box and proceeded to opening it, the lock snapped and the box flung open. It contained all sorts of magnificent weapons. Crash couldn't help himself as he started to grab weapon after weapon.

"Be careful Crash! They're fragile."

"Calm down nothing will happen." Crash picked a Tar 21 assault rifle and loomed through its agog scope.

"Hm fancy." He said grinning. He then picked the infamous minigun and he couldn't help but make a wide grin.

"It's you." Selina said grinning at the bandicoot.

"Alright I guess we can take the whole box because I love everything in it!" Crash said as he put a .44 Magnum into his pocket. He gestured for selina to grab the other side of the box as they lifted up out of the vault. Crunch stood there with a straight face greeting them as they came out.

"I thought I told you to take what you like."

"I did, I like all of em'." Crash said as he picked up the minigun again.

"Very well then, I suggest you two get some shut eye before our assault tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me, how about you Selina?" She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah that sounds nice."

Crash followed her to there rooms.

"I'll be next door if you need anything."

"Alright thanks." Selina proceeded into her room just to be stopped again as Crash blocked the door from being closed.

"What is it?"

"I um, just wanted to say that I was sorry about earlier, I know it's been a lot of chaos in the last few days it's just I-" He was cut off as Selina put her index finger to his lips.

"Shhh, it's o.k I understand." She said smiling. "Goodnight Crash."

"Goodnight Selina." He said letting his foot go as the door closed. He then walked back to his room thinking of what just happened, maybe he could get over Tawna easier then he thought, selina was a nice girl and she was quite attractive too, maybe I can have a second chance he thought. Crash Sat on the bed still thinking as he got undressed and took a shower. _I wonder if they have any clothes in this place. _He thought as he walked to the nearby closet. Inside it constrained clothes of all sorts, jackets shoes, glasses, hats etc. Crash grabbed a leather jacket, a black t-shirt, black boots, and dark black sunglasses. He then combed his hair back into a spiky position and waited till morning. He wasn't tired after all, he was excited to kick some ass.

4 hours later

"Pinstripe! Pinstripe! The Bandicoot's they're planning something big for us tomorrow I was able to hack into there radio frequency and I heard everything. They even keep referencing someone as Crash, do you think that maybe-"

"Silence, ! I don't want to hear of the Bandicoot's anymore they cannot stop us even if Crash is alive. We have mecha bandicoot rebuilt, I am unstoppable, and we have control of the whole city! If you think the Bandicoot's are planning something big, fine than send them a message. Bring mecha bandicoot and dispose of all these mutants."

"Yes my master."

Back at the base

Raindrops fell from the gray bleak sky, everything was calm at the mutant base.

"Everyone time to get up." A loud speaker rang. Crash's ears perked up as he heard the announcement. He rose to his feet and and walked to the mess hall. Selina was already there sitting at a table with two trays in front of her.

"I got you breakfast if you want some." She said blushing.

"Thanks a lot!" Crash said grinning as he sat at the table. He took of his glasses and began eating.

"I like your new look, it's something different." She complimented.

Thanks, you look good yourself as always." She blushed again as she took small bites out of her wumpa fruit.

"Crunch wants to show you something later, I think you'll be excited to see it."

"Is it another weapon."

"Maybe."

After a few minutes of chatting and eating, the Bandicoot's arose from there seats and went to find Crunch. The hefty bandicoot waved to them as they exited the mess hall.

"You two over here." They both jogged towards him and followed Crunch th their destination. After a bit of walking, they reached a hangar full of vehicles and something big under a tarp. Crunch motioned for another mutant with tattoos all up his arms to take the tarp off. The Mutant was known as Axel, the mechanic and weapons department owner of the base. Before taking the tarp off he shook hands with Crash.

"Hi nice to meet us, we all thought you was dead." The southern Fox stated.

"Well I'm here breathing. What's under the tarp?"

"Oh you'll see, she's a real beauty." Axel then pulled the tarp off and revealed what was under it. A enormous robot like structure stood in front of the bandicoot. It had two turrets under the forearms of it, two rocket launchers in its shoulders. A dual wield sword on its back, and claws a size you couldn't believe. It also had a bandicoot structure to it by having pointy ears and the bandicoot like face. Crash stood there in awe as he stared at it.

"Can we try it?!" Crash asked impatiently.

"Sorry, she's only for emergencies. We call her the bandicoot knight and only you can control it. I built her after you were killed hoping you'd come back, it was more like a memorial fir you until ya came back."

"We thanks mate, I really appreciate it." Crash ran his hand against the foot of the beast it was made if a cold titanium. As he liked at it more, he was interrupted by screaming of all sorts. The group exited the hangar quickly to see the base walls were destroyed and in the distances another robot just like the bandicoot knight.

"Aw shit it's mechanic bandicoot, is controlling it."

"Who?" Axel asked confused.

"One of our enemies, you three need to leave I'll take care of this."

"No! I'm staying with you. I don't want you to be lost again."

"No selina! It's too dangerous, I don't want to lose you, I really have come to like you and I c at lose anymore people."

"But I can fight please? If I die, I wanna die fighting with you. Crash,I, love you." Crash stood there awestruck for a second.

"Now you definitely can't come, I really don't want to lose you Selina. I want to know you so can you do me a favor and save yourself."

"Yes."

"Good, I'll see you later." Crash got into the bandicoot knight and stated powering it up. "Oh boy I hope I can do this!"


	8. Chapter 8

The gigantic robot began to power up and a blue aura began to glow from the chest of the mechanism. "Weapon systems online, armor system online, controls are online." The system computer reported. Crash smiled as the machine continued to power up. "Please place helmet over cranium." Crash looked up to see a red flashing light above him. It was the helmet. It contained multiple wires, flashing lights and a microphone to speak into. H grabbed the helmet and placed it over his head. "The Bandicoot Knight is fully operational sir."

"Alright then, lets kick some cyborg ass!" He yelled. Crash began to think of the robot walking, the computer screen in front of him showing the area he was about the combat in. The roof of the hangar opened slowly allowing tons of light pour in. Crash looked up also making the robot's head to perform the same actions. He thought about bending his legs and jumping. The robot did as Crash though and exited the hangar. In the distance, the destruction continued to be performed. now entered the base fully and started to smash the helicopters in his path. Crash began to become really ticked off now. He charged at chainsaw and Katana ready. This caught Ngin's attention because he now got into fighting stance.

"So, the famous Crash Bandicoot really isn't dead and he dares to challenge me? Ha!" The enemy robot had rocket launchers pop up from both of it's shoulders and began to fire at Crash. He jumped out of the way and swung at the rockets knocking them from the sky.

"That all you got?" "Come and fight me like a real man!" became quite enraged at this and charged at Crash tackling the Bandicoot's robot to the ground. The two robots continued to wrestle not realizing what they were destroying in their path. Crash had the upper hand at the moment, being that was now under Crash's robot. He grabbed his enemy's head and flung the machine into the air and watched it plummet into the concrete below.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't be a challenge!" got up quickly this time and extended a large machete from either of it's wrists of the robot.

"Now, my friend, you are in for a rude awakening!"

"Bring it on." Crash said smirking. Again charged at Crash causing their swords to clash. The swords pushed against each other causing anxiety in sac opponent. Crash took this advantage of time to kick 's robot in the stomach. stumbled back but continued to fight. He raised his two arms high and sprinted towards Crash. Crash, not paying attention, was caught off guard and was impaled straight in the arm.

"Oh shit!" Crash watched as two swords skimmed past his ear. Sparks flew everywhere blinding his sight.

"Sir the left arm is no longer functional. Only the mini gun and Katana ares functional"

"Well shit.""Start powering up the mini gun, I've got an idea."

"Powering up mini gun sir." "The mini gun is now online."

"Perfect, now fire!"

"Firing."

Bullets began to put from the weapon into 's face. The swords were released from the arm of The Bandicoot knight. Crash raised his katana and stabbed it through the power core of 's robot.

"Take that Bitch." 's robot began to stumble and fall. Sparks continued to fly from the robot,continued by a massive explosion. screamed as his skin began to be incineratedThe skin he actually had). The screaming soon seized confirming 's death.

'One down, three to go."

**Hey readers, i know this chapter was not as exciting as the others and quite short tbh. I recently broke my finger and haven't had time to write. That also explained the amount of errors here. I promise next chapter will be far better. As always, see ya soon :)**


End file.
